Episode 6080/6081 (16th November 2011)
Plot Marlon tells Laurel that he'll be at the Wood Park Hotel tonight if she wants to be with him properly. Laurel realises the enormity of what he's asking with a mixture of excitement and fear. Later, Ashley's puzzled as he sees a taxi outside Mulberry Cottage and enters the house to find Laurel dressed to go out. She tells Ashley that she's meeting a friend who's having problems with her husband. Ashley's devastated as his worst fears are confirmed when he discovers Marlon has the night off. Later, Laurel enters the hotel room that Marlon has booked for them and he takes her in his arms. Reality begins to hit home when Marlon talks about where they'll live, and Laurel's full of doubt. She panics about losing Gabby and tells Marlon she can't lose her kids. Marlon fails to persuade her that they could make things work and he's heartbroken when she goes. When Laurel returns home, Ashley senses that she's only back out of duty. Meanwhile, Rishi and Georgia arrive at Jai's to go through wedding plans. Georgia and Rishi are impressed by Charity's honesty when she mentions her failed attempts at marriage. Soon afterwards, in the pub, Priya enters with shopping bags of wedding outfits. Cain takes a bill out of her handbag while she's in the ladies and winds Jai up about his sister when he comes looking for her. Later, Georgia suggests that Priya should take over Gennie's role at the factory, but Jai and Nikhil refuse. Georgia then suggests that she could do it instead. Their faces fall and Gennie's annoyed as she's forced into training her, repeatedly being called 'Ginny' by Georgia. Elsewhere, Amy is in turmoil as she continues to hide her pregnancy, while Debbie's knocked for six when Sarah brings down a picture she's drawn of herself in heaven. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior and office *Robblesfield Way *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Wood Park Hotel - Reception and Marlon & Laurel's room Notes * This was an hour-long episode. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,160,000 viewers (24th place - joint with Episode 6083 (17th November 2011)). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes